First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-8$ and that expression and then add $6$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-2$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-1x - 2) = \color{orange}{-8(-x-2)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{-8(-x-2)}$ do? $-8(-x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-x-2)+6$.